Decent into Darkness
by MEawesome1
Summary: They never seemed to understand the difference between the prisoner and his captive. They just attacked a poor, defenceless child for something he has no control over. Now the village will have to face the consequences of awakening the demon that sleeps within Naruto's blood. No pairings at the moment. Smart/Powerful Naruto. Struggle with controlling his powers.


**So hi guys! This is a _very _old idea I had when I first started reading fanfiction. I kept it cause I thought, hay, this is a good idea, I just have no skills to write it. So I decided why not give it a shot? This is my first fic, but I do have some cool ideas for other ones and are typing them at the moment, this just so happens to be the first I publish. so yeah, enjoy! =D**

**Almost forgot the disclaimer, well here it is, I don't own anything but my minor OC's and the plot that I made up, unless someone else has done, then opps :P**

* * *

I remember how much it hurt. How the pain was so unbearable, I begged for mercy. It felt like my skin was melting away and that all my insides were turning into nothing more than a pile of crushed jelly.

But why? What did I, a 5-year-old kid do to deserve this kind of harassment?

Sure I pulled some pranks here and there, and sometimes I would back-chat and disrespect people. But why such hate?

I didn't know I had a demon inside me. I mean for kami's sake I was an innocent kid! I just wanted to be loved, was that too much to ask?

Sadly, I learnt the hard way, people see what they want to see. They needed to blame something for all their misfortune in their lives. Can't admit their own fault is to blame. Just had to vent out all their frustrations and hardship, every piece of crap they owned on to a poor, innocent little boy.

This was the first time 'it' happened. If I knew then what I know now, I would have begged them to end it all. But no, I was innocent and valued my life. I just wanted to be loved, and so put my trust in the wrong people.

So this is where our story begins. With a simple plea for help.

* * *

It was an abnormally hot winters night in the city of Konoha. Cheering and laughter was heard all over the village as the festival was raging on in the night.

People all over were enjoying the festive air. Gambling in bars and drinking till they're out. It was a time for relaxation and fun. Or so, that is what's meant to happen.

But for one little child, it was hell.

He ran for his life down a dark alley way, his little feet begged him to stop and rest. It was quite obvious he had been running with a long time, as the soles of he feet bleed onto the ground as he ran. Panting heavily, he pushed on into the night, adrenaline easing the pain.

_'Just a little further. I'll be safe if I run just a little further.'_ That was all the child could think.

Behind him was a horde of angry people, all wanting to see the boys blood splattered on the floor. Making a sharp turn Naruto - for that was the child's name - jumped up onto a balcony, twisting his body so that when he landed, he could jump again. Doing this over and over till he reached the roof. He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, but that was a few seconds to much.

" We've got you now demon child. " Yelled a partially drunk shinobi.

Turning, Naruto only caught a glimpse of the oncoming attack before it was too late. Six standard kuni were embedded into the young child's body. As the pain registered in his mind, he screamed out, wishing that it would go away.

_'Why? Why does everyone hate me so much?' _Those were the only thoughts running in his mind.

"You should just die monster!" A shinobi yelled, the smell of alcohol thick in his breath.

"YEAH! Just die already demon!" Another yelled, kicking Naruto's ribs causing more pain to the child.

"DEMON!" "Monster!" "Hell spawn!" Those were the words, chanted over and over as they kicked and punched the small child. As his ribs broke and his bones shattered, all the poor kid could do was whimper under the might of the adults, and hope that it would all stop. Oh how he wished everything to stop. It was only a matter of time before his life faded away.

_'NO! I won't die! I don't want to die!' _Those were his last thoughts as the black took him over and he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So that's sort of the prologue, I think. Tell me what you think, I'm not sure how this'll go and I've forgotten most of my ideas to this fic, but meh, I'll just roll with it. **

**Anyhow, all criticism is welcome and it would be much appreciated if you vote, review and favourite. **

**Thank you for reading MEawesome's stuff, don't forget to close the door on your way out :P**


End file.
